More Murders at Mclean's Mansion
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: What happens when Chris invites everyone to his Mansion for a season after party! What happens when Chris tells them that the party is actually a set up to tell them they all have to be in season 5 only to have a contestant get murdered in the middle of his announcement! One by one people are starting to die and everyone has a motive!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my twisted ideas! **

_A/N: So awhile ago I wrote a story called Murder at Mclean's Mansion and this one is called More Murder at Mclean's mansion! It has nothing to do with the original story I wrote with the original cast! They are all alive in this story until I decide to kill them off. I did finish the first one which you should read but if you don't it's fine! The story is complete except I was going to do a Killers POV and I never got around to it but we did find out who the killer was! So I hope you guys enjoy this!_

* * *

Season 4 had finished filming and by this point everyone wanted to go home, However Chris insisted that everyone come to his house for an after party of some sort and invited everyone who was ever on his show over to his house. So now his house was full of twice as many teenagers as before and it seems like only have of his guests were having a good time and the rest were busy fighting!

"This party is awesome!" Geoff high fived Chris as he turned the music up louder to drown out the sounds of Gwen, Courtney and Duncan fighting over in the corner.

"I know!" Chris agreed "My house is totally awesome! Expect nothing but the best in my house!"

"My mansion is bigger" Blainley rolled her eyes "I could have thrown a way better party than you!"

"Then why didn't you?" Chris rolled his eyes "Go have a one night stand or something..."

"Who invited her anyway?" Geoff laughed "Bro! You should order us some food!"

Chris decided that was a great idea and he and Geoff raced to Chris's kitchen to make the call.

* * *

Meanwhile Mike and Zoey were sitting on the couch and Zoey had her arms crossed and seemed really annoyed.

"I don't get why you're so mad!" Mike told her "I thought you would be happy I'm better!"

"Yeah, I am!" Zoey told him "But now you're just boring!"

"How am I boring?" Mike asked her "You think having MPD is fun?!"

"I didn't mean it like that..." Zoey sighed "Look, I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, I'm sure you are" Mike sarcastically said as he rolled his eyes "Is that why you have been staring at Alejandro all night?!"

"I was not staring at him!" Zoey yelled at Mike "It's just he's a total drama legend and I'm not!"

"No, you're staring at him because he looks hot again!" Mike told her "If he was still in the robot suit you wouldn't have given him the time of day!"

"Whatever Mike" Zoey got up and walked away and went to talk to Cameron

* * *

Duncan wasn't having fun at this party at all, He was trying to relax and hang out with Geoff but first he was getting annoyed by Harold's constant babbling and then he was trying to talk to Gwen which only caused Courtney to come over and start yelling.

"The game is over!" Gwen was yelling in Courtney's face "It's been over for almost 7 months! We haven't played this game in 7 months! GET OVER IT ALREADY!"

"I'm never going to get over it!" Courtney yelled at her "Do you realize how badly you ruined my reputation?!"

"I wish you'd both just shut up!" Duncan yelled at them

"She started it" Gwen rolled her eyes "Obviously, she has the issues here and not me"

"Listen, Courtney we haven't played this game in months!" Duncan told her "Can we just stop fighting about it?! I shouldn't have done that on national TV okay?! Is that what you want to hear from me?!"

"No!" Courtney glared "This isn't over! You'll pay Gwen and I mean it!"

"Not if I make you pay first!" Gwen yelled back at her "You have made my life nothing but hell! You couldn't leave me alone! Karma is going to get you, Courtney!"

"I wish Karma would get me right now..." Duncan moped "I'm going to smoke"

"You can't smoke in Chris's house" Courtney told him crossing her arms "Didn't you listen to the rules?"

"He smokes" Duncan laughed "I saw him have at least 3 cigarettes!"

"Well not all of us like the smell of smoke!" Courtney crossed her arms "GO OUTSIDE!"

"Don't tell him what to do!" Gwen told her "He can smoke inside if he wants!"

"No he can't!" Courtney told her

"I'm going to smoke away from all of you crazy bitches" Duncan stepped away from both of them and walked away to find a quiet place to smoke in peace.

* * *

In the living room sitting on the floor in a circle was Brick, Jo, Noah, Izzy, Owen, Trent and Staci they were having a conversation that was going south.

"So then I was like, Let's all eat some cake!" Owen laughed along with Izzy and Staci

"My great great great Aunt Sallie invented Chocolate cake and before that everyone just ate white Vanilla cake" Staci happily told everyone.

"Yeah, That's wrong..." Noah told her "Chocolate has been around longer than any of your relatives have been alive!"

"Noah quit being such a party pooper!" Izzy laughed "Ya know what would be cool? If we could make a bathroom cake!"

"Why am I sitting here listening to this?" Jo rolled her eyes

"Because the conversation was decent before they came over?" Noah suggested

"Noah is my best friend!" Owen happily hugged him "I missed him when he got voted out!"

"I was glad I didn't have to see any of you" Noah rolled his eyes

"Such a kidder!" Owen laughed

"My great grandfather invented jokes!" Staci added in

"I don't think that's true" Trent told Staci "So, Can we finish talking about our favorite States?"

"That's what you guys were talking about?!" Izzy laughed "Thank god Big O and I showed up when we did, That sounds soooo boring!"

"Thank god, I showed up too!" Staci smiled at them "Noah and Trent and Brick and Owen and Alejandro and Trent and Duncan and Scott and Geoff and Trent and Trent and Noah and Owen and DJ are really hot!"

"You said my name like 4 times" Trent looked at the floor "I'm concerned..."

"Yeah, Me too" Noah added in "This is going to be like Sierra 2.0 isn't it?"

"I think I should go try to find Gwen..." Trent got up and left the group "Please Staci, Don't follow me!"

"Hey Noah!" Izzy got up and grabbed his arms "I found something cool in Chris's attic! Let's go!"

"Wait, Why were you in Chris's attic?" Brick asked her

"Don't even ask her..." Noah told him "The answer will scare you"

"You can come too!" Izzy grabbed Brick and Noah by the arms and pulled them out of the room.

"Did you know that my grandma invented attic's and before that we all just put our stuff in basements" Staci smiled at Owen and Jo.

"Shut up!" Jo told her "I'll seriously hurt you if you don't shut up!"

Jo glared at Owen and Staci and got up leaving the two to their own stupidity.

* * *

While other people were having a bad time at the party this wasn't stopping Leshawna and Lighting and Anne Maria who were dancing and having a good time with Harold. The four of them were so into the music that they have been dancing for hours!

"This is the best thing Chris has ever done for us!" Harold happily danced with Leshawna

"I know right!" Leshawna agreed "We deserve it after everything he made us do!"

"I don't know how ya'll deal with that" Anne Maria danced "Once was enough fa me!"

"I think I'm sha-done too!" Lightning agreed

* * *

Heather was sitting on the staircase by the front door, She didn't want to be here at all and she couldn't believe Chris had forced her to come to his house and go to a party! She never wanted to see any of them ever again and she was trying to avoid Alejandro the whole night and she was failing miserably.

"Hello Heather" Alejandro sat down next to her "Mind if I sit here with you?"

"Yes, I do" Heather told him "GO AWAY!"

"Obviously that kiss meant something to you" Alejandro told her "You simply can't deny it"

"I did it to win" Heather told him "Leave me alone!"

"How can you say that?" Alejandro asked her "Remember everything I've done for you?"

"Look, I'm not interested in you" Heather told him "You're at a party with a bunch of stupid girls who would be more than happy to date you! Chris has like 20 bedrooms here I'm sure you can even sleep with at least 3 of them if you play your cards right, But I'm not interested in you and I want you to stop following me!"

Heather stormed off leaving Alejandro to take in everything she just said.

* * *

Dakota was looking around for Chris, She hadn't seen him in an hour or so and she needed to remind him of something, She was getting really annoyed looking for him when she went upstairs to use the bathroom and walked into Justin coming out.

"Watch it!" Both of them yelled at each other

"What are you doing upstairs?" Justin asked Dakota

"Looking for Chris" Dakota told Justin "I was hoping he was the one in the bathroom..."

"Why would you want to be with Chris in the Bathroom?" Justin smirked "Never mind, Forget I asked"

"Whatever" Dakota pushed him aside "I'll just go look somewhere else"

"Be careful" Justin told her as he walked back down to the party

* * *

Sierra was bawling her eyes out and Cody and DJ along with Eva were trying to calm her down, She still didn't get it that Cody wasn't into her and when he finally told her she started bawling her eyes out.

"Look, I told you we could still be friends!" Cody told her "I just don't like you like that!"

"Sierra, It's okay!" DJ assured her "You still have him as a friend"

"CAN IT!" Eva yelled "JUST GET OVER IT! BOYS ARE ASSHOLES ANYWAY!"

"Thank you for those...Uh...Encouraging words Eva" Cody fake laughed

none of this stopped Sierra's crying.

* * *

Ezekiel was talking to Dawn, After his whole experience from the show they finally got him back to what he once was and he was sharing his story with Dawn who seemed to be the only one at this party who wanted to talk to him.

"You poor thing!" Dawn gasped "I cannot believe that Chris did all those things to you!"

"The worst was when he left everyone hunt me, Eh!" Zeke told her "I still had feelings ya know? I was just trying to get one of them to help me and get me medical attention and all they was shoot me with balls!"

"That's so horrible!" Dawn hugged Zeke "I'm glad you're okay! Chris has a lot of nerve! Harassing poor animals is bad enough but a person?!"

"Glad someone cares" Zeke told her "You're my first actual friend from the show!"

Zeke and Dawn then started to talk about Aura's and how Zeke had and amazing Aura and Chris had a black and hateful Aura which didn't surprise Zeke at all.

* * *

Scott was annoyed, He was trying to listen in to Zeke and Dawn's conversation on the couch across from him but he was having issues with Katie and Sadie touching him and telling him how hot he was.

"Do you mind?" Scott glared at them "Kinda in the middle of something!"

"But you're totally hot!" Katie told him.

"Yeah, I agree" Sadie started to drool "Sooo hot!"

"Do you know who I think is hot?" Scott asked them "That Lindsay girl over there, She's a real looker! Too bad she's dating that loser Tyler!"

"You know, Sadie and I always wanted to be Blonde!" Katie told him "If you want we could go Blonde for you..."

"Yeah, That's never going to work" Scott told them "You can't compare to HER!"

Sadie and Katie looked at each other and cried as Scott rolled his eyes and walked away to go attempt to get rid of Tyler and try to talk to Lindsay. Beth saw the whole thing and walked over to help them out.

"You don't need him" Beth smiled at them "You can do so much better than a Jerk like him!"

"That's so nice of you Beth!" Sadie hugged her followed by Katie

"Yeah, I agree" Katie smiled "That is so sweet of you to say!"

* * *

Eventually Geoff and Chris's Pizza came to the mansion and Chris paid for it and him and Geoff stuffed their faces.

"You ordered Pizza?!" Chef asked him

"I was hungry..." Chris told him "IT WAS GEOFF'S IDEA!"

"Don't you have a Bridgette to be making out with?" Chef glared at him and pushed him away from Chris "Stupid boy, puttin idea's in Chris's head to order pizza after I made all that food..."

"Get the megaphone!" Chris told him "I have an announcement to make!"

Chris and Chef walked into the room where the party was going on and turned the music off as he and Chef stood in the center of the room.

"Chris, There you are!" Dakota ran up to him "Listen, I need to talk to you about...Ya know..."

"Yeah, we'll do that later" Chris rolled his eyes at her "Kinda in the middle of something"

"I don't know what she's talking about" Chef glared at Chris "Why don't I know?! Some best friend you are!"

"I'll tell you later, Geeze!" Chris rolled his eyes and grabbed the Megaphone "ATTENTION TEENAGERS AND BLAINLEY! MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT SO YOU ALL BETTER LISTEN UP! I CALLED YOU ALL OVER HERE FOR A REASON! I WOULD LIKE TO ANNOUNCE THAT ALL OF YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN SEASON 5!"

"Of course there had to be a reason you brought us here!" Noah sighed "I should have known"

"You can shove it!" Jo yelled "I'm not doing this crap again!"

"I'd love a chance to play again!" Courtney told them "I'd win this time and I'd take Gwen down!"

"Everyone needs to shut up!" Chris told them all "I'm going to explain this to you all now!"

"When will this Begin?" Justin asked him.

"Right now!" Chris told them "We start filming Tomorrow morning! which is the whole reason for this party! It's a nice way to break the news!"

"Screw this!" Heather told him "I'm not playing this stupid game again! I'm going home!"

Right as Heather was about to leave the party the lights went down and it was completely dark and everyone started screaming and panicking and cursing at Chris for turning off the lights on them. When the lights came back on Zeke left out a scream! Sitting next to him on the couch was Dawn and her throat had been slashed and there was a pool of blood on the couch and she was dead.

"Dawn!" Zeke yelled "MY ONLY FRIEND I EVER HAD ON THIS SHOW IS DEAD!"

Heather clapped her hands and laughed.

"Nice one Chris!" Heather laughed at him "Turn off the lights and pretend to kill Dawn! What a great way to get me to stay here and play your stupid game!"

"That would be really funny except for two things" Chris walked over to Dawn and checked for a pulse and found out she had none. He looked at Heather and told her "That light trick wasn't my idea...I only have one light switch in this room and I'm not anywhere near it and the lights in this whole place went off so yeah...Dawn is really dead and my couch is completely ruined...and I left a teenager die, I am SO fired!"

Chris got down on his hands and knees and started talking to himself about how his career is over and he was never going to host a TV reality series ever again.

"Chris!" Heather smacked him "Get a hold of yourself! We'll just get out of here and call the cops!"

"We can't get out of here!" Chris started hitting his head off the floor "I locked you all in from the inside just in case any of you tried to leave...NOW WERE STUCK IN HERE WITH DAWN'S DEAD BODY! AND MY CAREER IS OVER AND A TEENAGER IS DEAD AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

"You locked us in!?" Courtney yelled at him "That's totally illegal!"

"You answered the door to get that pizza!" Chef glared at him

"Yeah, I locked the doors right after that!" Chris told him "Nobody is getting in or out until Tomorrow at 6pm! That's when I set it to unlock!"

"So, you have a system that can lock everyone in a house but you only have one light switch in a room?" Justin asked

"This isn't the time for that!" Gwen glared at Justin "If this isn't a joke that means that someone killed Dawn! If nobody can get in or out of this house that means that someone in this house did it!"

* * *

**That's chapter 1 and if you read my other story you'll find that It's never who you expect and last time I did this one person eventually got it right! You'll find I like to make a lot of twists in these types of stories so just when you think you know who did it, BAM! They die...So far a few people have motives already so let me know who you think did it and why! **


End file.
